nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickolas the Hedgehog
Nickolas the Hedgehog is a 16 Year Old Male, he green hedgehog with red shoes and a red stripe on his glove. Backstory Nick's parents died during a robbing, someone broke in to they're house, and murdered them. Nick was 10 and vowed that he would find and kill that guy, all he knew was that he was a hedgehog due to seeing his shadow. Nick set out on a trip to his uncle whom he hated, he was a big jerk, when Nick took his second steps, he pushed him over, when he said his second words, he put his hand over his mouth. He then packed up and ran away. He trained and trained and trained until he found a strange glowing light in the ground. He picked it up and it shined and merged with him. The emeralds powers were unknown, but when he merged with it he knew it wasn't a chaos emerald. The emerald said "you are not ready yet" and unmerged from him. He was found by ninjas and attacked by them. He fought hard and then blacked out. He awoke in a Dojo. He found a Sensei talking to ninjas. Sensei explained who he was, but Nick fought, Nick was easily defeated, once he saw what Sensei could do, Nick bowed to Sensei and then trained with Sensei. Sensei noticed the emerald and said to himself "no way it cant be the legendary warriors reincarnation...!" he trained until the Sensei was captured by other ninjas. he was still looking for him to this day. Powers Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - Nick mastered the art of Chaos Energy Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form and powers. Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Weaknesses Water - he's not made of fire so it won't kill him but it will weakin his flames, if he is in his lightning form, it will completely destroy him, as electricity spreads through water. Electricity - Yes, you read that right, Electricity can KILL him, But only in his lightning Form, because if you bend his electricity enough, You'll KILL him. Personality Nick is cocky and arrogant at times, he loves TV and Video Games, mostly fighting games. He'll usually get into fights. Forms Lightning Form - he is able turn lightning into power and with enough electricity he can turn into this form even enough static electricity can turn him into this form. He can also turn himself into a Lightning Bolt, similar to the Lightning Body technique from Fairy Tail. False Super Form - Nick turns into a Dark Yellow and Red Colored Version of his Super Form. Super Form - Nick can turn into his super form through simply wanting too, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks. Super 2 Form - Nick becomes an even brighter shade of Yellow than his Super Form, And then his spikes point even more upward than his Super Form, he also gains a HUGE power increase. Super 3 Form - Nick becomes Golden, and his Spikes grow down to his feet, and he becomes extremely Serious, also gaining a gigantic power increase. Dark Form - Nick becomes Black and his Eyes disappear, and his spikes point up. Dark 2 Form - Nick becomes even darker and and his eyes glow white and his spikes point up even more. Dark 3 Form - Nick becomes pure Black and his quills grow down to his feet, and he becomes extremely sadistic. Contained Dragon Form - Nick gains Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs sticking out of the ends of his mouth, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Red eyes. Mystic Form - It is unknown how this form is achieved, but it is extremely powerful. Possessions Almost Eveything Abilities (note: read in a death battle voice, look it up if you don't know what that is) Super Speed: Nick is just as or a little bit faster than the speed of sound. Telepathy: Nick is able to read minds. He can also direct people's attention span. Super Smarts: Nick is unbelievably smart, and can EASILY outsmart his opponent, or most others The rest of his powers and Abilities will be shown and unlocked through RPs. Trivia Nick (the character.) Has never had his first kiss yet, that's why he acts odd when Dillian talks about his GF and kissing and stuff. Nick's First Kiss was from Lunari. Nick is Right-Handed just like his creator. The first three foes Nick and the gang fought, Radik, Nappaxe and Vexu, are obvious parodies of the first three foes in Dragon Ball Z, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. Nick (the character.) has never even had a GF. Nick has fought a total of 3 Different Aliens, Zigath, Kaze and Xicorith. Nick has the Unique ability to Break the fourth wall. Such as after Lunari kissed him for the second time, he exclaimed; "Yes! Two kisses in one RP!" Appearances Canon: Hero's Destiny Series: Hero's Destiny Hero's Destiny Special 1: Wrath of Metal Here's Destiny 2: Inter-Galactic Tyrant Hero's Destiny 3: Dr. Xicia's Androids Hero's Destiny Special 2: Hunt for Cydik Hero's Destiny Special 3: Wrath of Xirsec Hero's Destiny 4: Digital Demons Hero's Destiny 5: Demonic Shadows Hero's Destiny: The Lich King Spirit Girl Series Spirit Girl Spirit Girl 2: Phantom Villian's Fate Hero's Destiny vs. Spirit Girl Hero's Destiny vs. King of Mobius The Hero's Destiny Series is basically Nick's Canon, Everything points to him, he is the main character, THIS IS NICK'S STORY. Category:Boys Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heros Category:Telepaths Category:Characters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Sonic Fanon